Loving the Enemy
by supergm123
Summary: When Ron attempts to rape Hermione and fails, Hermione finds kindness in the most unexpected place possible, within Draco Malfoy. POSSIBLE SEX IN LATER CHAPTERS AS YET UNDECIDED, if you like the idea, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving the Enemy: **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, and I am not making any money from this. All characters, spells, house names etc. belong to J.K. Rowling

A/N: I will be writing this and updating as often as possible, but people, you need to review or I wont post, each chapter needs at least 5 reviews before I update the next, people reviewing with just a number wont count neither will multiple reviews. By the way, I don't care if you're a Ron Weasley fan, I hate him, if you don't want him to be portrayed badly, don't read.

_Shows flashbacks_

_::Shows thoughts::_

**Chapter 1: **Kindness never looked so evil

Hermione sobbed beneath the bottom of the Grand Staircase, Ron had dumped her not five minutes ago as she had been refusing to have sex with him…

"_RON NO, DON'T YOU DARE, NO, NO, NO!" Hermione screeched as her boyfriend Ron pawed at her clothing trying to tear it off her body, _

"_Come on Hermione baby, just a quick shag" Ron's voice echoed back at her_

_Hermione lifted her hand and ran her nails down his face, they tore into his cheek leaving deep cuts which bled heavily, he pulled off yelling, "YOU BITCH, ITS OVER."_

Draco had been walking toward the Slytherin common room when he heard the sobbing Hermione; he reached the bottom of the staircase and turned to see Hermione curled in a ball sobbing.

"Granger?" He called out upon seeing her crying, he wondered what had happened, he hadn't insulted her in months.

"What do you want Malfoy? Here to gloat at me? Oh a mudblood crying what a beautiful sight to you, just piss off and leave me alone" Hermione mumbled through her rivers of tears.

Draco sat beside Hermione, "Now come on Granger, you know I don't like to see you cry unless I've been the one to make you cry." He chuckled offering her a handkerchief.

Hermione laughed at the pitiful joke and took the handkerchief from Draco smiling slightly, "Thanks Malfoy, wow I never thought I'd say those two words in the same sentence, no offence." She blushed as she spoke feeling embarrassed as she complimented Draco.

"None taken Hermione, and now that I've been kind to you, I think were on a first name basis don't you?" Draco laughed, as they'd never called each other by their first names before.

"Yea I suppose your right Draco, well, thanks for helping me, I'll make it up to you, I promise" Hermione's voice was back to its original tone as smiley and chirpy as before.

Draco got up quickly and walked away without another word, leaving Hermione as she stood up and started walking back to the Gryfindor common room. _::Kindness never looked so evil before:: _she thought as she walked up the grand staircase, she couldn't help but feel a twinge with Draco gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Emotional saplings

It had been two weeks since Ron had tried to rape Hermione, even Harry wasn't helping Hermione through things and Hermione had made a rule to ignore the weasleys all together, this included Ginny.

Instead she had been following Draco around, he had given up his friends to sit with her at lunchtimes, and to stay with her between classes, he had even went so far as requesting that Dumbledore let him and Hermione stay together at night in the room of requirement because Draco did not trust Ron near Hermione after what had happened those two weeks ago.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." Draco said in the great hall to her at lunchtime handing her a rectangular box.

"Why thank you Draco." Hermione in turn handed Draco a gift-wrapped box.

They both tore the wrapping off their presents eagerly, Hermione's present was a necklace, with a heart pendant and ruby gem within the heart, "The heart glows if your true love is nearby." Draco explained.

"Oh that's a bit embarrassing," Hermione said as Draco opened his present showing a ring with a snake shaped emerald on the top of the band, "My present does the same as your present Draco." Hermione blushed and forced a laugh as she put the necklace on and as Draco slipped the ring onto his finger.

As soon as the cold metal of each present touched their skin, the gems in each piece of jewellery shone their light brightly. The red light pulsed in time with Hermione's heart, as did the green light beaming from the emerald snake in tune to Draco's heart.

"Erm…" Draco said nervously, "I-I-I have to, go somewhere" With that he ran off out of the great hall, the light faded away as they separated from each other.

_::Does he really love me?:: _Hermione thought as she stood there, dumbstruck at what had just occurred, but she knew one thing, she loved him.

_::Does she really love me?:: _Draco thought as he ran, not sure what he had just uncovered, but he knew one thing, he loved her.

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but to be far I wrote this when hyped up on coffee at about 11:45pm and fell asleep at my laptop in doing so. But anyway, REVIEWS PEOPLE, since 5 people reviewed last time, im upping the review cap to 10, if i dont have 10 reviews for this chapter, chapter 3 shall not be posted, same rules as before.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Required to love.**

Christmas passed and Hermione and Draco were still avoiding each other. On the night of the 31st of January that year, Hermione was walking along the 7th floor, it was 11:50pm in 10 minutes the Hogwarts castle would erupt in a show of fireworks and couples kissing.

Hermione chose to stay away from the festivities and intended to go to the room of requirement to enjoy herself in her own personal relaxation room, a room full of beds, reclining chairs and whatever else Hermione may of desired.

She approached the magical wall where the door seemed to grow from the cement; she pushed it open carefully, turning her back to hang her robes on a hook when she closed the door.

The door disappeared on that side, she was trapped, "Hermione," a voice came from behind her it was Draco, "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"I-I-I came here for some relaxation time, you know with the festivities in the castle, I'm not one for partying," She said calmly, "But why are you here?" She retorted quickly.

"I, well, I was just walking along the corridor, and the door appeared, but, I wasn't thinking that I required anything, so I stepped in wondering what was going on, then the door disappeared, I've been trapped in here since about quarter to seven" He said calmly.

The mirrored walls of the room began to shudder and shake, then suddenly they jerked, moving in closer to Hermione and Draco, Hermione looked at her watch, it read 11:51. Draco was spinning with his wand out, worried about what was happening.

Hermione's watch beeped as it did every minute, 11:52, the walls jerked again, moving closer still.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Draco yelled

"I think, the room is trying to crush us. Like Hogwarts wants us both dead." Hermione stuttered, wondering what she could of done wrong for the school itself to want her dead.

Beep, 11:53, the walls jerked again, hitting the two in the back, forcing them closer together. By 11:57 the two were in a small square, just about big enough for both of them.

Hermione's watch beeped for the 8th time, the walls pushed them closer, there bodies were close together and the space they had was small, their own body heat and warm breath warmed the air of what was becoming their grave.

The watch beeped for the 9th time, the walls gave a tremendous jerk, forcing their bodies to press against each other's.

"MALFOY YOU PIG, THAT'S WHAT THIS IS, IT'S A CHEAP SHOT TO HAVE A SHAG WITH ME!" Hermione yelled at him as she felt her chest being pressed against his.

"No it isn't Hermione I swear it isn't." Draco returned his defence.

Hermione's watch began beeping with each second so she could countdown to the New Year. She began to countdown from 10, as did her watch. "Goodbye Draco, thank you for everything." Were her last words before she felt his lips press against hers kissing her, she kissed him back as longingly as he kissed her, both of them expressing their love for one another before their death.

The watch beeped rapidly, and the digital screen flashed green like fireworks, a typical Hermione style charm, as it did, rose petals began to fall from the ceiling onto Hermione and Draco.

"That's what it was." Hermione said when she pulled away for breath.

"Hogwarts wanted to get us both together, so it forced us into this situation," Draco responded understanding her, "Well I guess unless I ask, then we aren't getting out of here, Hermione, will you go out with me?" Draco asked her as he looked into her eyes.

"Maybe this will answer your question Draco," She crashed her lips against his, as they kissed again, tongues entered mouths, hands rolled through hair. Without either of them noticing the room expanded into its normal size.

They entered as two single teenagers, but they left as two madly in love students, but, each was meant to be each other's enemy, but neither of them cared, all they cared about, was each other.

A/N: Sorry if I worried you by making you think Hermione and Draco were going to die. You can make up your own mind for now whether Hermione and Draco did anything before they left the room of requirement, but all will be revealed shortly.


	4. Authors Note

**An author's note to my dearest readers and reviewers:**

Well I will start by saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story, bearing in mind this is my first Harry Potter fanfic I've received quite a lot of positive feedback.

However, now I am faced with a problem: I am out of ideas, I have writers block *sob* so I am leaving it down to YOU the readers, if you have any ideas for this story simply review them under THIS chapter. I will select the best and create chapters on them, giving credit to the appropriate people.

Oh but if I don't get any ideas from anyone, I wont be posting until I think of new ones which at the moment…could take some time.

P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter contains lemons, so watch out. Also the idea that im using for a template of that chapter comes from , so praise to her for rescuing this story. ANYWAY on with the story, READ AND REVIEW. Slight lemon near the end, but no sex yet *wink*

Chapter 4: Stop drop and roll [A/N: SORRY FOR SHIT TITLE]

"Hey 'mione" Draco said as he stepped out of the Slytherin common room to see his now girlfriend of three months.

"Hey Draco honey" Hermione replied as she saw him, she smiled wide, she could feel the blood vessels in her cheeks rising in her skin into a red blush.

Draco was smiling in his usual crooked smile that some people could mistake for a smirk, but Hermione knew it was a smile that she trusted and loved.

"Three months together and you still blush when I smile 'mione."

"Yea Draco I do, I don't know why I do I just…do" She shrugged as she spoke.

"So 'mione, would you like to go for a study date down round the black lake again?" Draco and Hermione always went down to the black lake for their study dates which ever since they started dating had became more 'reading a book for two seconds and snogging for three hours' date.

"Sure Draco baby" She said as she took her usual place at his side, feeling his arm wrap around her waist gently she cuddled into his body, resting her head on his shoulder.

They walked to the black lake slowly taking a less populated route than usual normally people from both houses would sneer and make insults to both of them usually Draco would punch them but Hermione didn't like Draco to be violent and he was trying to change his ways for her.

They sat on the side of the lake in each other's arms, Draco's lips locked with Hermione's as they kissed 'I love you's' were exchanged between kisses. They lay on their backs holding each other on the grass as the sun began to set.

"We should get going" Draco said slowly with a sigh of regret, "Before someone comes and shouts at us."

"Yea, same time tomorrow Draco?" Hermione replied as she twirled a finger in his hair.

"Yea same time tomorrow 'mione" Draco kissed her again before gathering his things, Hermione got up slowly and went to walk away but tripped on her robe, falling down onto the ground.

She twisted on her way down and somehow landed with her legs either side of Draco's head and her own head rested on his crotch.

"My, my Hermione I had no idea you wanted me this badly" He said smugly as he looked away out of respect.

"Oi mister, im laid on top of your dick right now, annoy me, ill punch you." Hermione said jokingly

"Oh Hermione don't make empty threats at meE" His voice raised suddenly on his final words as he felt Hermione's lips press against the skin just above his trousers.

Hermione lifted her legs off Draco's neck and moved around so she was laying between his legs. "Like that honey?" She said slowly.

"Oh, try it a few more inches down, then maybe…" Draco said suggestively.

Hermione crawled up his body running her fingers up his chest as she moved. Stopping at his ear, she whispered slowly her voice heavy with passion and lust, "Room of requirement, 6:30 am tomorrow, be there, or miss out" She said as she ground her hips into his now hard cock, "Ohhh Draco I think I'll enjoy it."

With that she got up and skipped back to the school leaving Draco in shock at her actions. All he could utter was "Wow" before he got up and followed her back to the castle, she heard him coming, looked over her shoulder and winked before he had to turn off to go to his common room.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so much time to get this chapter up my dearest readers and fans, but sadly, I had no muse what so ever for the past year to continue this story. HOWEVER I have now got a muse, but sadly I shall be skipping past their little date in the Room of Requirement, however we can all guess how it will go *wink wink* Also warning of major plot deviations from that of the book. AS USUAL, REVIEWS PLEASE, NO FLAMES, NEGATIVE COMMENTS ARE WELCOME AS LONG AS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE._**

Chapter 5: And that's the way a castle crumbles.

*2 years later, the Battle of Hogwarts.*

**HERMIONE POV:**

Hermione stood alone in the corridor of the castle leading away from the library, she had remained at Hogwarts, despite being constantly in detention, simply for being a mudblood, with Ron and Harry gone, she had some peace, she was still avoiding the Weasley family, which meant she could not even be near the likes of Luna Lovegood or Neville Longbottom as they were always with Ginny. There were the sounds of exploding spells, the occasional scream and smashing glass, it was then that a group of three Death Eaters rounded the corner, two men and a woman, she recognised the mask of Lucius Malfoy on the far left, and, the unmistakeable frizzy black hair of Bellatrix Lestrange on the far right, however the slightly shorter figure in the middle perplexed her, she had no idea as to who it was, Lucius stood taller than the mystery figure and Bellatrix was slightly shorter.

Bellatrix cackled as she saw the mudblood and instantly raised her crooked wand, followed by the swift flick of Lucius taking out his new replacement wand, after having the Dark Lord borrow and break his own fighting with Potter. However the figure in the middle did nothing, except stop in his tracks and stare.

**DRACO POV:**

Draco had noticed Hermione as he rounded the corner with his father and aunt, however he had slowed to a halt, noticing that Lucius and his Aunt were about to strike her, Lucius noticed that his son had stopped and turned to look at him, Bellatrix cackled and began to move to flick her wand, the world seemed to move in slow motion to Draco, he looked to Hermione and saw her defenceless.

Without a second thought he pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Bellatrix. Draco did not think of anything, behind his eyes he could see red, and only the outline of his aunt remained in his vision, she would not harm the woman he loved, his voice rang out clear and full of anger, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green bolt flashed from his wand, that gave him away, Bellatrix saw it and flung herself to the ground, the curse wheeled over her and into the wall, exploding into it, causing the wall to break and fracture.

Draco now stood alone, his father facing him and his own aunt against him, his father shot several stunning spells at him, all of which Draco either dodged or deflected, his hand was a blur, the only noise was that of whizzing spells and crackling charms, and the occasional ping of a spell being deflected. Draco knew when his aunt would get up and begin duelling he would be doomed, but he would not go down without a fight.

Bellatrix stood and shot a glare which had anger in her eyes, a look of hatred at Draco for betraying her, "YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU! I CARED FOR YOU! MY OWN NEPHEW AND HE STABS ME IN THE BACK, OR HE TRIES TO! YOUR WORSE THAN THE BITCH BEHIND ME, WORSE THAN THE MUDBLOOD, YOU CHOSE TO BETRAY ME! FILTHY NO GOOD WRETCH!" Bellatrix howled at Draco. Draco listened to her but did not let it affect him, he stood alone he was surprised Bellatrix had not already dispatched him, as he continued his duel with his father.

**Hermione POV:**

Hermione had heard the two words she had never wanted to hear, especially in a situation like this, but then she realised the spell was not for her, it had been aimed at Bellatrix, and that voice, his voice, HE had saved her, her Draco had come back, Draco had saved her life, Lucius began to fight his own son and then Bellatrix got up, obviously having not been hit by the curse, mentally Hermione cursed that she had not, then she heard the speech she gave to Draco, he was worse than Hermione for betraying his family, Hermione searched for her wand and realised she had left it among the tables in the library, she looked and ran to it, grabbing it before returning, when she returned Bellatrix had her wand raised, sharp shards of broken glass surrounded her in the air, Draco had his back turned fighting his father, all three of their masks were now on the floor, having fallen off in the heat of the fighting, the yell came clear through the air from Bellatrix as she flung her wand forward right at Draco's back, "OPPUGNO!" the charm caused the sharp glass shards to hurtle forwards heading for Draco. In a split second Hermione had apparated, suddenly behind Draco standing back to back with him, she raised her wand and cast a swift Protego, the spell surrounded her and Draco, backed up by his own spell covering his front and sides, along with hers covering her front and sides, the glass shards shot through the shield but fell to dust on the other side before they could cause harm, "It is lovely to see you again Draco my love."

**Draco POV:**

"It is beautiful to have your body within my life again my dear Hermione." Draco said with a smile although he was busy holding his own against his father, who had strangely stopped, Lucius spoke, clearly dumbfounded by their words, "You...love her? You love a mudblood...where did I go wrong?" Draco growled and yelled at his father, "YOU NEVER WENT WRONG, YOU RAISED ME RIGHT BUT I SEE DIFFERENT NOW, BLOOD IS NOT ALL THAT MATTERS, I AM CUT FROM OUR FIGHTING FATHER, AND NOW THE WOMAN I LOVE ALSO IS, WE BOTH BLEED, HER BLOOD IS AS RED AS MY OWN. WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES PARENTAGE MAKE; SHE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU COULD HOPE TO BE. DEAL WITH IT!" Draco's eyes were streaming tears his father dropped his wand but then picked it up once again, and muttered softly, "So be it." Suddenly Lucius stood between Bellatrix and Hermione, "Bellatrix, stop. Or I shall make you. I shall not let you harm my son." His voice was clear as Draco turned and held Hermione close to him with one arm.

Bellatrix stepped back, astounded by what had just occurred, her brother-in-law was standing up for a mudblood, "You do realise that the dark lord will be furious." Bellatrix spat at the three of them. "But I know when and when not to pick a fight, come Lucius, we must go inform your wife and the Dark Lord of Draco's betrayal." Bellatrix stormed off. Down the corridor and out of sight. Hermione had raised her wand but Draco lowered it, "Do not sink to her level." Was all Draco had to say for Hermione to mumble incoherently, spin around and smack him in the chest several times crying, but speaking through the tears, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE, WHY DID YOU KILL DUMBLEDORE, WHY, WHY WHY!" Draco clutched Hermione close when she stopped, "What's done is done Hermione dearest, please let us not live in the past I am here now." And with that Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him, his hands held Hermione by her waist while hers migrated north to run through his hair, they stood there amongst the rubble of the castle embraced in romance. Lucius meanwhile had spotted their intimate moment and had walked away with a smile and a new thought on life in his head, his son was happy, so Lucius was happy.

Both Draco and Hermione stopped, ironically whenever the castle had fallen silent, no spells were being cast, no screams, no glass breaking, nothing, but neither of them noticed, when both of them spoke at the same time, "I Love you." Then Draco raised his head and was quiet, "Listen." He said clearly, after a few seconds Hermione said with a slight worry in her voice, "What is it darling, what can you hear?" Draco looked into her eyes and whispered, even in the corridor his whisper echoed, "Nothing. No spells, no fighting, it's over. Soon we will go down and see who was victorious, but for now, let us remain here." He stood with Hermione and held her to him.

When they descended down to the great hall, they discovered two sets of dead bodies, the death eaters, and those who fought against them, Fred Weasley lay surrounded by his family, then Draco's eyes snapped to his father kneeling, he was worried it was his mother he ran over, swiftly followed by Hermione, then he saw his mother, kneeled and crying over a body, to his surprise, it was not Bellatrix, her body lay in a mangled heap near the body of Lord Voldemort, Draco did not care about these bodies, but then he saw the bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, his cousin, he suddenly felt sadness well up inside him as he looked at her, Narcissa had told him of her other sister, Andromeda and her family, Tonks being his cousin he dropped beside his mother and held her close, Lucius pushed him away with a simple look, one which told him, 'This is my job. Comfort your own lover.' Draco returned to Hermione's side and held her close to him. The war was over at last. With losses on both sides.


End file.
